


Stuck in a Closet

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Prompt 86, Top Blanca, Trapped In A Closet, Tumblr Prompts, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash is trying to fix his best friend's relationship...but is he choosing the most effective way?





	Stuck in a Closet

“So…we’re trapped here?”

He sighs.  “Unfortunately.”

“What does he think will happen if we’re stuck in here?”

“I don’t know, Blanca.  You know his mind better when it comes to things like this, so you tell me!”  Eiji’s eye begins twitching in irritation as they sit in the cramped space.

“You’re closer to him than I am!” Blanca replies.  “You should know!”

Someone pounds on the door, making them jump.  “I locked you two in there so you’d work out your issues!” Ash yells through the door.  “I’m sick of the fighting and the sexual tension going on between you two!  It makes things awkward!  I’m not letting you out until you fix them!”

“Our relationship is fine!” Eiji replies, awkwardly standing to his feet and facing the door.  “So let us out!”

“Not a chance!  I’ll check on you two in a little bit!”  The blond’s footsteps fade as he walks away.  There’s a low thud, signaling the closing of the door to the room where the closet they’re locked in is located.

“Dammit!” Blanca curses, glaring at the floor.  “That brat!”

“How did you not guess what he was doing when he brought us in here?” Eiji explodes, turning back to him.  “You’re supposed to be a mastermind of schemes!”

“And you’re his best friend!” Blanca bellows, shooting to his feet and towering over Eiji.  “How did you not guess?!”

“I’m not a mindreader!” Eiji yells back at him, glaring up at the taller man.

“Neither am I!”

“You at least should have more awareness than me!  You’re the assassin!”

“Why should I be more aware in a place where I’m comfortable?!”

“Because that’s your instincts!  That’s literally your life, Blanca!”

Blanca pauses, not sure how to respond.  They’re both breathing heavily, their faces so close that their noses are almost touching, and their emotions highly unstable.  Blanca’s eyes fall to Eiji’s slightly parted lips.  Eiji watches as Blanca’s tongue flicks out and moistens his lips.

Suddenly, Eiji grabs Blanca’s collar and smashes their lips together.  Their lips move together hungrily, tongues diving into each other’s mouths to try and devour each other.  Blanca’s hands roughly grope and grasp along Eiji’s body, coming to rest on his ass and hoisting him up before slamming him against the closet door.  Eiji’s ankles hook together behind Blanca’s back as Blanca begins rolling his hips against Eiji’s.  Moans begin leaving Eiji’s mouth as the pleasure begins overtaking his mind.  His hips begin rolling against Blanca’s as his hands leave Blanca’s collar and begins wrenching the buttons of his shirt open.  Once he has access to bare skin, his hands roam the skin, pushing the shirt off Blanca’s shoulders.

Blanca breaks the kiss the completely get rid of his shirt and pull Eiji’s shirt off.  He attacks Eiji’s neck while his hands work to wrench Eiji’s pants off.  Getting them down enough, he sets Eiji down and gets his pants off one leg.  He opens his own pants and pulls out his hard cock before picking Eiji back up.  A loud moan exits Eiji’s mouth as their members rub together when Blanca rolls his hips.  Reaching up, Blanca shoves three fingers into Eiji’s mouth.  Instinctively, Eiji wraps his lips around the fingers and begins sucking on them, soaking them in saliva.  When he feels that his fingers are soaked enough, he pulls them out and slips one finger into Eiji.

“Ah!  Bl-Blanca!” Eiji gasps at the feeling of the intrusion.

“Such a good boy,” Blanca coos, slipping in a second finger and scissoring him open.  “You’re opening up so well for me.”

“Nghn!  Blanca, please don’t tease me!”

Why don’t you get my cock nice and wet so it slides in nice and easy?” He asks, pulling fingers out and setting Eiji down.

Dropping to his knees, Eiji opens his mouth and slowly engulfs Blanca’s hardened member in his mouth.  He swirls his tongue around the cock, causing Blanca to groan and fist his hand in Eiji’s hair.  He gets pulled off roughly and pulled back up into Blanca’s arms.

“Are you ready, Eiji?” Blanca asks, his voice gruff.

“Give it to me!” Eiji replies, reaching up with his hands and grabbing handfuls of Blanca’s hair to pull him close.

“Good boy!”  With a grunt, Blanca shoves in.

Eiji’s back arches as a shrill moan exits his mouth.  He loves the feeling of the slight burn of not being completely prepared.  Blanca’s cock hits his prostate with each thrust.  Their mouths slot together in a rough, messy kiss as their moans are swallowed by one another. 

“Nghn!”  Eiji’s eyes roll back in his head as Blanca changes his angle.

Parting their lips, Blanca smirks at Eiji.  “Are you gonna cum?”

“B-Blanca!” Eiji moans.  “Please let me cum!”

“Since you asked so nicely.”  With another grunt, Blanca speeds up his pace.  He connects their lips again and devours Eiji.

Eiji’s walls spasm as he cums, shooting seed onto their abdomens.  Blanca moans as he’s shocked into an orgasm from the squeeze of Eiji’s walls.  Feeling exhaustion begin to take over, Blanca reaches out for something to grab and ends up grabbing the doorknob.  It turns and the door opens, sending the both of them to the floor.

“Ow!” Eiji whines, feeling every bit of the fall.

“I see you two have made up.”  They look up to see Ash and Shorter standing there with their arms crossed over their chest.

Glaring, Blanca slowly rises up from his position on top of Eiji (giving Eiji time to cover up) and stands before them with his pants undone.  “You have five minutes,” he says in a cool voice.

Their faces pale as they scramble to get out of the room.  once the door slams shut, he turns back to find Eiji standing to his feet and moving to grab his clothes. 

“That should buy us some more time,” Blanca says, shucking his pants off and wrapping his arms around Eiji’s waist.

Giggling, Eiji turns around and pecks him on the lips.  “But wouldn’t it be more fun to beat them up?”

“It would, but I’d rather spend time with you.”  Without giving Eiji a chance to respond, Blanca scoops him up and slams him up against a wall again.  “I love you, Eiji.”

“I love you too, Blanca.”

“Now, what should we do since we’re ‘trapped’ together?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 86...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
